


Nothing Like the Sun

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Character Study, Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo is nothing like the sun -- or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's Saiyuki drabble community 100_roadtrips' challenge #272, the sun. My apologies to William Shakespeare for ripping off part of one of his sonnets. Not beta-reviewed; all mistakes are mine.

He was nothing like the sun. He was more like a temperamental star shooting across the sky, rude and impatient and deadly. He struck out at the smallest provocation, using the fan and gun and his sharp tongue to keep people at arm’s length.

When he was really pissed off, he left nothing standing in his wake. He hunted his enemies down implacably.

It was dangerous to get too close, worse yet to touch. If anyone did, the fierceness of his wrath would singe, then burn, leaving hard-to-heal blisters behind.

So maybe he really was like the sun after all.


End file.
